This invention relates generally to a process for production of a borohydride compound.
Production of sodium borohydride from NaAl(CH3OCH2CH2O)2H2 and tris(n-butoxy)boroxine is described in JP 4292401. However, this reference does not disclose the integrated process claimed herein.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient and economical process for production of a borohydride compound.